


Casualties of Longing

by Ellerigby13



Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Part of a fic I've always wanted to write.Frank's girls have gone missing from the shadiest nightclub in the city, and he's hard-pressed to find them.  They are also hard-pressed, against Jessica's desk at the PI's office.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Jessica Jones, Frank Castle/Jessica Jones/Karen Page, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Jessica Jones/Karen Page
Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619725
Kudos: 22
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Casualties of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write "Smoking Guns and the Nature of Warfare," where 1920s Karen Page becomes a reporter at Mitch's small, smoky Bulletin office, and works to take down the bootlegging, racketeering, faceless gangster known as the Kingpin. Someday, Karen Page will get more than just information from her quasi-partners in crime, one hardened PI whose lips are as stained as her secret, and one former assassin whose trigger finger keeps him from reaching redemption. Someday, there will be plot to go with the desk-fucking, and the banter.
> 
> But today, the smut is all I have for you. <3 <3 <3

Frank’s hackles were raised as he made his way up the stairwell, pistol at eye-level and ears perked for anything that would give away what had happened to his girls. The last he’d seen at the club, a flash of Karen’s blond hair had disappeared into a car, and the bootprint in the dust by the curb looked about Jessica’s size. If anything foul had happened to either of ‘em, there’d be hell to pay - no one fucked with Castle if they knew what was good for them.

He was heading to Jessica’s office now, after exhausting the last trail he’d seen of that Model T, the one with the pear-shaped scratch under the driver’s front bumper. The door was shut, but he could almost be certain the smell of cigarette smoke was leaking out from her place.

“Jess?” he grunted, as he slid the door open across the wood floor, taking ginger steps and staying low. He was maybe expecting someone to have lured him here, maybe expecting to see his girls tied up, or shot, or grabbed up by some broad-shouldered mooks, guns under their chins.

He didn’t expect to see Karen perched on Jess’s desk, her dress shucked up to her hips, with Jess on her knees between Karen’s thighs. Karen was biting her lip, one hand threaded into Jess’s hair, and her eyes met Frank’s dangerously. Slowly, he lowered his gun.

“Hey, handsome,” Karen sang, her voice warm and sweet and high, like thick honey. Jess turned toward him with a satisfied smirk, and Karen’s arousal, on her lips.

“Close the door, would ya? Want the whole neighborhood knowing our business?”

“That ain’t none of my concern right now, Miss Jones,” he chuckled, unloading and holstering his gun, but kicked the door shut behind him anyway. He came closer, to press his lips to the back of her neck and taste the thin sheen of their mingled sweat, a spot that he and Karen knew she liked, below her ear.

Jessica hissed, her fingers skittering up Karen’s thighs, and Frank covered her thin, dainty fingers with his heavy, thick hands. Karen hummed, reaching down to tilt Jess’s chin up so she’d look into her eyes.

“How ‘bout Frank takes care of you while you take care of me, huh? Frank?” Her crystal blue gaze meets his, and if he could ever resist Karen Page’s innocent eyes, he’d be damn near superhuman. “That okay by you, baby?”

He let one hand rest on top of Jess’s, let her guide his touch over Karen’s creamy skin, and let the other brush her hair aside and drift to the buttons at the top of her stiff work shirt, baring her chest to the smoky evening air.

“Thought you gave up smokin’, Miss Jones.”

“Only lit one in the ashtray. Had to throw you off somehow, Castle. You’re a hard man to…” She gasped then, for he’d closed his teeth on that spot, his warm, lazy tongue tracing circles on her neck. “...Christ, baby.”

She let go of Karen’s leg with her free hand and reached back to cup his already throbbing cock in his trousers. His hips gave a greedy stutter toward her grasp, and she felt for the outline of him, pulling him flush to her back.

Frank struggled to maintain his composure, releasing Jess’s neck and leaving a small, angry red circle there. “Karen, you wanna move on back a little, honey? I got an idea.”

Karen caught his look, chewing on her lip like a goddamn nymph, and lifted her ass to perch herself farther back on the desk, propping herself up on her elbows. He could almost taste her hungry sex from here, could see her glistening pink with want, with Jess’s mouth.

He slid down the sleeves of Jess’s shirt, and reached forward to unfasten the front of the men’s trousers she was so fond of, casting both items to the floor with wanton abandon. Her top half was naked under the shirt, her soft pink nipples growing hard at their sudden exposure. Frank grinned, and teased one between his fingertips.

“Fuck,” she muttered, leaning forward to seek Karen’s flesh, to press her lips to her thigh, to draw the same kind of moan from her lover as was drawn from her now. Frank took the opportunity to slide Jess’s bloomers down her legs and, when she lifted each foot, cast them to the floor behind him, too, forgotten.

He ran his hands down her naked back, not minding much when she let go of his cock to press her fingers to Karen’s sex, to tease Karen’s tender skin, and she might have been crooning a lullaby, if only she hadn’t muffled that beautiful voice by biting down hard on her lip.

Frank undid his own trousers and suspenders, not bothering with his shirt, and brought his cock free to brush it against Jessica’s thigh, feeling almost clumsily, like a schoolboy, for the place he could bury himself. Jessica moaned in spite of herself, the vibration of her voice kissing parts of Karen that she’d forgotten might be awakened, and Frank felt her wet beneath his fingers, so hungry for him so fast. When he rocked forward into her cunt, she pitched forward, into Karen’s lap, her tongue teasing apart her folds.

“Oh, God,” Karen was gasping, one hand tangled in Jessica’s hair and the other gripping her own breast, kneading her flesh through the thin fabric of her dress. “Fuck her, please, fuck her into me, Frank.”

He squeezed down on Jessica’s hip, and bucked his pelvis against her again, admiring the way that his girls looked, one bent over her own PI desk for him and the other coming undone at the first one’s touch. They were beautiful - so smart, so strong, so vibrant with life and passion. His girls.

He pulled out a little and pushed back deep into her, one hand dropping down to her upper thigh to steady her. She straightened up a little, pressing her knees together to feel the friction of his cock between her legs a little more acutely. Frank felt it too, letting his head fall back while he thrust into her as hard as he could, and closed his eyes to listen to the siren song of Karen’s keen, wanting moans and Jess’s muffled sighs. He wondered what it might be like to be in either of their shoes, wondered how the difference felt between his large, square jaw and Jess’s soft, smooth lips at Karen’s slick, or if either of them felt the way he did when they were tangled together like this - high and light and airy inside, but languid, heavy with his limbs.

Frank traced the curve of Jess’s waist, felt along the ridges of her spine. She shivered against his touch, and when he managed to open his eyes, she was craning her neck to look at him, her eyes heady with lust and her lips swollen from working at the peak between Karen’s thighs. The hints of a smile tugged at her mouth, and she let her lids become heavy, gazing into Frank as if daring him, teasing him.

Karen was looking at him now, too, her honest baby blues locked, hungry and loving, on his. She wet her lips, bunching her dress up around her waist, and rolled her hips into Jessica’s face.

He picked up the pace, thrusting into the dark haired-woman at his fingertips, her thighs and her arousal clamping down tight around him. The noise that came from Jess’s mouth next, muted into Karen’s slick, could’ve been a moan, a growl, a cry - he felt her knees wobbling as she rode out her pleasure.

Frank pulled his cock out of her with only seconds to spare before he spilled onto the back of her leg, his cock nearly straining to be inside her, inside Karen, as the orgasm rent him nearly from the inside out.

When the dust felt like it had settled, the three of them panting there, Karen began to giggle, and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Jessica rolled her eyes lovingly, and yanked on Karen’s ankles to pull her back into her arms, kissed her hard and fast. When she let go, Frank lifted his lips to Karen’s, and then to Jess’s, resting his hands on the tiny dimples on Karen’s back, squeezing Jess between them.

“You two are trouble, you know that?”

“Mhm,” Karen sang, and pushed a hand back through his hair, letting it come to stop at the back of his neck. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you, Mr. Castle?”

Before he could answer, Jessica scoffed with a laugh, wriggling out of their grasp, and bent to pull her shirt and her trousers back on. “Next time, we’re makin’ a mess outta your office, Page.”


End file.
